


【RDR2】Log cabin with friends（NC17）

by cealiannnnnn



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn
Summary: “美好的肉体是为了享乐，美好的灵魂是为了痛苦。”王尔德先生的话，我想送给亚瑟。注意，内含妙妙屋X亚瑟，迈卡、约翰、查尔斯X亚瑟。





	【RDR2】Log cabin with friends（NC17）

约翰·马斯顿被桑迪与皮尔斯激烈的争吵声唤醒。

他揉着眼睛从简易床铺上坐起来，愣神几秒钟后，将脑袋伸向帐篷外面。

当那两个人正将时间花在痛骂对方祖上十八代上，苏珊已经把炖肉煮好盛锅了。

约翰视线瞥向左斜方那个堪比军火库的马车棚子。装衣服的箱子还是老样子，主人离开的时候尚未来得及检查，背带和衬衫衣角没塞进去，软趴趴地耷拉在地上，像一条炎热夏日里吐着舌头的老狗。床边桌子上堆了好些东西，从炸药到发油再到装在罐子里的花，应有尽有，只不过上头都落了不少草屑与灰尘。

约翰突然发现自己竟然有一个多月没见着亚瑟了。

虽然他挺讨厌亚瑟对于自己“智商问题”旁敲侧击的嘲讽，以及自己每次提出行动时投来担心孩子的目光（约翰当然懂，毕竟亚瑟每次看向小杰克时候的眼神几乎如出一辙），但是两人在范德林德帮派同甘共苦生活十余年不是假的。约翰下意识用手摸了摸右脸颊上的两条疤痕，突然有什么主意从他脑中闪过，他却没有来得及看清灵感的全貌，甚至连那稍纵即逝的尾巴都没抓住。

算了，也不是什么重要的事，约翰想，他走向营地大锅开始享用今日的咖啡与早餐。

当餐盘快见底的时候，约翰·马斯顿先生终于想起来刚才忘记的事了：他得问问其他人，亚瑟去哪儿了。

“我，我没见着摩根先生。”基兰一紧张说话就结结巴巴，“上，上次见着他的时候，他，他骑回了一匹白，白色的马。”

“亚瑟？自从那混球回营地炫耀了新抓的阿拉伯马之后我就没见着了。”比尔·威廉姆斯擦着枪，头也没抬。

“我记得，他骑了白马回来的时候见过一面。那匹马，比达奇的伯爵毛色还要纯，不说这个，约翰，你能不能给大叔一点钱……”轰跑了大叔之后，约翰决定以后问问题得找几个靠谱的人。

“之前我给了他一张狩猎地图，我猜他可能去捕猎了。最近皮子的价格还不错。”何西阿放下手里的报纸，“没什么好担心的，约翰，亚瑟又不是20岁，他能照顾好自己。”

“嘿！”西恩有些不高兴。

“我也记得他骑了那匹白色的阿拉伯马回来，我们一起喝了威士忌，接着他又出去了，说圣丹斯有些学者高价收什么玫瑰琵鹭的毛之类。”哈维尔坐在树下思考，“不过就算亚瑟一个月不回营地，他对于范德林德帮的忠诚还是不会动摇的。”

就没人担心亚瑟在野外遇见平克顿的侦探出意外吗？约翰有些郁闷。

“嗯？心情不好？你小子要是那么闲，咱们也去干点正经事。给你解解闷。”迈卡从后面勾住约翰的肩膀，约翰重重地将他的手挥开，“别火气那么大，小约翰。我得到一条消息，在沼泽附近有一些遗弃的房子，被周边的掠夺者用来藏匿赃款。咱们可以去干一票。查尔斯，你来吗？”

查尔斯盯着迈卡：“为什么？”

“因为沼泽鳄鱼出了名得多？光靠我和约翰可应付不过来。”迈卡夸张地行了个礼，“那么你意下如何？”

“算我一个。”查尔斯回道。

“别忘了打一些鳄鱼皮，最近的价格真的很棒。”何西阿在他们身后喊。

“还有肉!”皮尔斯吵嘴之余也不忘记自己的本职工作还是个厨子。

 

好极了，并没有人关心我是不是真的想去。被两人簇拥着骑上马，并且依旧闷闷不乐的约翰·马斯顿腹诽。

 

就算是白天，沼泽附近依旧有弥漫不散的薄雾。他们几个运气不错，正巧赶上了掠夺者来藏赃物的好时机。

迈卡就是个疯子，他端着两把左轮冲在前面，丝毫不顾及会不会踩入沼泽的泥潭。查尔斯和约翰只能在两翼时不时放上几枪，像牧羊犬一样将敌人慢慢逼入鳄鱼群的活动范围。

当最后一个掠夺者被鳄鱼咬断了脖子，迈卡的子弹也精准地射进鳄鱼的脑袋里。“啊哈，最后的晚餐！”他狂笑着，也不知道是指鳄鱼还是掠夺者。

和他相比，查尔斯平静多了，但约翰还是感觉他语气里的不满：“你不用杀那么多，马一次只能驮一张鳄鱼皮。”

“我可不想它们惊到我的马。”

查尔斯似乎深深明白不能和疯子争辩的道理，他转向约翰：“马斯顿，看看附近有没有鳄鱼蛋可以捡。带好你的步枪，这里有很多龙虾巢，必定有玫瑰琵鹭来觅食。”

约翰点点头，没走两步他突然就停下来。在雾气后面，隐约有三个影子在晃动，其中两个很大，应该是马匹。他朝另外两人打了手势，三个人欺身朝目标走去。

一个戴着帽子略肥胖的沼泽佬蹲在地上採草药，一匹白马被人拴在远离鳄鱼巢穴的树桩上，还有一匹毛发杂乱的美国花马低着头在吃草。

“那好像是亚瑟的阿拉伯马。”

约翰不是查尔斯，他可一眼看不出马匹的种类。但是他看见了沼泽佬头上的帽子。“那是亚瑟的帽子！”他压低嗓音对另外两个同伴低语。

迈卡有些不耐烦赶开周围恼人的虫豸：“你难道认为这个沼泽佬还能抢劫了亚瑟不成？要不咱们问问他东西哪里弄来马和帽子的。要是他回答的不好……”他举起了左轮枪。

“我们不能杀无辜的人，”查尔斯说，“这里距离大路很近，周边没有鳄鱼巢穴，贸然开枪会把条子引来的。达奇说了，不能太过张扬。”

迈卡似乎对“无辜的人”这种论调有些嗤之以鼻，还没来得及还嘴，约翰·直肠子·马斯顿已经站起来朝沼泽佬走过去了。

“你好，先生。”

“哦，你好，先生。”

沼泽佬比约翰想象中还要结实许多，对方笑起来一口烂牙还缺了个洞，再配上亚瑟的帽子，一切使得约翰很不舒服。“那匹白马和帽子是哪里来的？”他懒得和陌生人拐弯抹角，便直接开口道。

“它们都不是我的。这匹马一直被人拴在这儿，好久了。还有这个帽子是挂在马鞍袋上的，我就用来遮遮风，你们要是想要就拿去吧。”沼泽佬有些奇怪，他脱下帽子挂回马鞍袋上，“褐色的这匹才是我的。”

迈卡和查尔斯也走出来，迈卡边安抚马匹边开始倒腾马鞍袋，不一会儿从里面找到了施特劳斯的放债名单。“这的确是亚瑟的东西。”

“你在做什么？”查尔斯盯着男人从树根下面刮下来的蘑菇，表情非常奇怪。

“我的小马驹生病了，要用这个做药呢。”沼泽佬起身，笑得狗腿又无害，“我今天也摘够了，剩下的留给各位先生吧。祝你们有美好的一天。”说罢，他走向自己的马，很快就消失在沼泽的雾气里了。

“这人不对劲。”

“因为他是个不贪财的好市民？”迈卡还在孜孜不倦地掏亚瑟的马鞍袋，“亚瑟这小子可以啊，哪里弄来那么多金银首饰。”

“不，他摘的蘑菇，是强致幻蘑菇，对马来说毒性不亚于夹竹桃叶。他在说谎，他说的所有话我都不信。”查尔斯说道。

约翰吹了声口哨，把自己的马叫来：“我们追上去？”

查尔斯点点头。

马匹的脚印将他们带到一幢孤零零的屋子前，查尔斯不许他们贸然进去，他让迈卡去窗子守着，约翰到正门等着，自己则跑到后面的阳台上蹲守。

阳台上又一个很大的水盆，里面盛放着干净的清水和一把马用的毛刷。查尔斯发现周围除了之前见过的那匹美国花马之外，就没有小马驹的影子。难道这个沼泽佬把所谓的小马驹藏在房间里了？正常人会这样干么？但是他很快就觉得不对劲，在水盆边上一个盒子里叠着一套弄脏了的衣服和一块黑色的领巾——该死的，他看见亚瑟穿过——

“我的小宠物，你今天有没有做个好孩子？嘘——嘘——别吵，来，把这个喝了。”查尔斯听到有人拿起瓶子灌水的声音，随着一声痛苦的咳嗽，房间里传出男人被呛到的呕吐声。等查尔斯反应过来，他们三个几乎同时已经撞进了房间。

“我的上帝。”他听见马斯顿说。

肮脏的床上半趴着一个全裸的男人。男人暗金色的头发比一个月之前要长了不少，下巴胡子倒是被人给刮得干干净净；他身上交错着被鞭子抽打出来的红肿条状痕迹，万幸还没有破皮流血；手腕被链子拴在床头；脸上被绑了幼马用的辔头，嘴里也被塞进了一条细细的马衔；瞳孔有些放大，湖绿色的眼睛里只剩下一片空洞。沼泽佬没有穿裤子，他骑在男人身上，下身隐没在一片湿润的阴影里，他死死拽着缰绳，使得对方腰部下压，胸膛被迫抬起。马衔让男人无法合拢嘴巴，只能任由对方将液体灌进嘴里。

沼泽佬没想到有人冲进他家还用手枪顶着他的脑袋，他吓得松开缰绳，有着绿色眼睛的男人，或者说是亚瑟，无力地砸回枕头上。

“你他妈对他干了什么。”马斯顿握着枪的手有些抖，“现在就给我从他身上滚下来。”

沼泽佬唯唯诺诺地照做了，他的阴茎因为惊吓而萎缩，从亚瑟的身体里滑了出来，牵扯出好些黏糊糊的白色丝线。约翰他们没费多大功夫就让这个疯子全交代了，他假装需要帮助将亚瑟哄骗进自己的屋子，打晕并且玩弄了对方。要是平时他都会将那些受害者丢到沼泽里让他们自生自灭，不过，“他是那么强壮和精神，我抓了那么多小马驹，他是最漂亮的。”刚才还畏畏缩缩的沼泽佬像想到什么，突然裂开嘴又笑起来，“我甚至不想放他走了。不过他不太听话，老想着逃跑，所以我每天都得去沼泽里弄些蘑菇回来，只要喝了那种蘑菇泡的酒，他就哪儿也去不了……”

“你可真是恶心。”迈卡找准空隙将枪管塞进对方口腔，毫不犹豫地开了枪。人类各种组织在房间里炸开了花，湿漉漉地黏了半个墙壁。

查尔斯用手蘸了混合着致幻蘑菇的威士忌，感觉到舌头有些发麻：“还好，大部分毒素都被威士忌稀释了，计量也不大，只要停止继续喝这个，亚瑟会好起来的。”

听了他的话，约翰一颗高悬的心总算归回原位，他走到床边想帮亚瑟把脸上的玩意儿解下来，却听见迈卡的手枪再次上膛的声音。他有些奇怪的抬头，瞅见黑洞洞的枪口对准的是自己，沼泽佬没干透的血正沿着枪管往下滴。“别动他，小约翰。就这样，后退。”枪口在约翰和查尔斯的脑袋前来回移动，迈卡的另一只手伸向亚瑟的臀部。两根手指打着转搅动着刚才被男人侵入的穴口，当他再一次拔出来的时候，不少黏糊糊的白色粘液被迈卡给挖了出来。迈卡吹着口哨，毫不介意地将精液抹在亚瑟背上，开始熟练地解着自己的裤带。

“你和那家伙没什么区别。”

“得了查尔斯，别教训我，先管好你自己的小兄弟吧。”迈卡下流地瞥了一眼印第安小伙的裤裆，目光移向约翰，朝他挤了挤眼睛。

他们知道迈卡在草莓镇发了什么疯，也知道当时只有亚瑟才能勉强配合上他的疯狂，而现在，亚瑟因为药物变成了这副破破烂烂的模样，光凭约翰和查尔斯，他们还真的没自信可以在不流血的情况下把那条疯狗给制住。

迈卡握住自己的阴茎，天知道刚才在窗口偷看亚瑟被虐待的时候他已经勃起了。他将自己的顶端对着亚瑟的穴口。后穴周围的肌肤因为被不断刺激而红肿不堪，又因为长时间被涂抹油膏显出一种糜烂的光泽，他用顶部磨蹭了一会儿，猛然间大力的朝前顶去。

亚瑟趴在床上，相比穿戴整齐只解开裤子的迈卡来说显得特别脆弱，他没有反抗，只是在被进入的时候发出一声短暂又微弱的呜咽。

迈卡把枪插回枪带里，腾出的手，学着沼泽佬的样子拉起缰绳，自己则很巧妙地隐藏在亚瑟背后，逼着亚瑟将身子抬起来：“摩根先生听得到我说话吗？”

亚瑟没有回应他。

空闲的另一只手沿着亚瑟的嘴唇朝里面摩挲。迈卡摸到了那块压在舌头上的温暖金属。马衔的重量压得亚瑟无法抬起舌头，真不知道这些日子那个沼泽佬怎么让他吃饭的，一个狗食盆？还是牵到马槽边？可惜沼泽佬已经死了，否则还能再问出点有趣的事儿。迈卡被自己的色情幻想刺激到，热流又汇集到下身，在绵软湿润的通道里又涨又硬。他捏玩着亚瑟的舌尖，感觉对方的口腔正在分泌大量的唾液，湿乎乎的，有一些正不受控制沿着嘴角流下来。

随着他抽插的动作加重，亚瑟身体渐渐起了反应，他像枚失去水分的叶子，保护性地试图蜷缩起来。肌肉抽动使得后穴猛然收紧，这让迈卡始料未及。“你被那个沼泽佬操坏了，是吗？”迈卡从亚瑟嘴里抽出手，转而揪起男人的乳尖，野蛮而用力地拧着，“哦——你喜欢被弄疼。”他侧着脸，对另外两个已经僵硬成雕像的人喊：“真有趣，他夹得比草莓镇的妓女还紧。查尔斯，别再这副想杀了我表情，快把摩根先生手上的链子解开。”说完，迈卡也不管对方有没有听见自己说的，扣住亚瑟的肩膀开始最原始也最粗暴地律动。

逼仄的房间里弥漫着劣质酒精、香烟和汗液的酸味，令人作呕。可是约翰同查尔斯谁也没有出去。他们看着亚瑟暗金色的头发上下摆动，有几缕从耳后落到面颊边，又被汗黏住，歪歪扭扭地贴在脸上。那双比大湖还绿的眼睛里现在铺满了名为情欲的水草，在墨绿色的空洞里疯狂地堆叠着成长着，形成了盛大的模样。他在摆脱幻觉的边缘挣扎，可是趴伏在身后的男人却又用性爱将他给拍了回去。

迈卡一脸愉悦看着自己的阴茎在亚瑟的小洞里进进出出，故意在深处戳刺翻搅。每次抽离，柱身上会带有透明的粘液，而当他再撞回男人身体里的时候，粘液则被挤压在大腿根部，形成一条水做的带子。

一滴汗沿着额角滴落到亚瑟背上，热得像要瞬间蒸发。

当阴茎擦过男人体内某个隐秘的位置，亚瑟发出一阵动物似的低吟，听起来像在哭泣。要不是迈卡抱着他，他大概要滑到床下去了。“是这儿。”迈卡朝着迫使亚瑟发出呻吟的地方胡乱又用力地挺动，非常满意地看着对方的皮肤渐渐发红，连脚趾都因为刺激而蜷起。亚瑟勃起的阴茎摩擦着床单，一下，又一下，本就带着干涸精斑的肮脏床单上又留下一摊不规则的水迹。

随着一整窒息的痉挛与纠缠，迈卡咆哮着，将精液射进了亚瑟的体内。

射精持续了一会儿，期间迈卡眯着眼，依旧打量着查尔斯和约翰：“他现在，明明完全没有清醒，身体倒是老实得很。也不知道那个沼泽佬把他关在这里干了多久，都操得熟透了。”他的声音带着性爱过后那种特有的沙哑与餍足，懒懒散散诱惑着看似不为所动的人，“这回我们都是共犯。我们是保守同一个秘密的兄弟。”说完，他将亚瑟抬了抬。

无意识的人不知道借力，托起来显得特别沉重。

被完全操开的臀部中间的凹处乖顺地朝两人露出来。阴茎抽离，约翰怀疑自己听见了软木塞被拔出酒瓶时候才有的闷响。他动不了，阴茎硬得发痛，只见乳白色的精液从被操得无法合拢的肉洞里流出来……他吞咽着唾沫，原本干巴巴的嘴里涌现出不存在的甜味，越来越甜，越来越甜，带着腥膻的气息。

查尔斯比约翰好不到哪里去，对于猎物的执着与征服欲在他的血管里叫嚣，集中……分散……再次汇集，全身肌肉极度紧绷。一边他想剥了迈卡的头皮，一边又想把亚瑟从他手上抢下来，什么都不管，冲上去，插入他，让亚瑟用多汁温暖的肉壁包住自己，狠狠地发泄……听他用自己熟悉的调子呜咽，如果能哭泣就更好了……

“你们这两个没胆的臭小子，快点！白长了那么大个儿。”迈卡像路边最低贱的老鸨，朝他们吆喝着自己的商品。

约翰浑浑噩噩地吻上亚瑟，心想，男人的嘴唇一点也不软，瞧他，甚至还有破口。

记得很多年前，范德林德帮还没现在那么多人。

亚瑟在夜里回营地，有些醉，脸红红的，他看起来特别高兴。像所有醉酒后话多的人一样，他抓着约翰有些前言不搭后语，说自己今天是最幸运的人。弄了半天约翰才意识到对方想表达什么——亚瑟终于牵到了玛丽的手。

约翰不明白，明明自己总被亚瑟嘲笑太过蠢笨和金鱼脑子，他却能清晰回忆起有关亚瑟所有的事。

舌头钻入马衔下方的空隙里，约翰笨拙地想舔舐亚瑟，结果只尝到了金属的甜味，像化开的铁锈或者是干涸的血。床发出嘎吱的声音，只感觉身前一沉，约翰侧了侧脑袋，就看见了查尔斯鼻尖上的汗，也不知道他和迈卡什么时候换的位置。

迈卡点上香烟，搬了把椅子懒洋洋坐在床边看查尔斯和约翰天人交战，手又不规矩地探进自己裤裆。

约翰连忙松开亚瑟，手忙脚乱地把马衔从男人脸上卸下来。亚瑟垂着头，少见得乖顺，其实他也没一点力气再去抗拒什么了。

他糟糕极了，嘴角被皮革绑带磨破了，渗透着血丝与硬痂；脸颊因为长时间的束缚，留下了几道深深的暗色凹痕，却又充满了难以言喻的吸引。

查尔斯那双常年握弓的粗糙大手，三根手指几乎没有阻碍地就滑进男人泥泞的洞里，黏膜软软地贴在查尔斯的手指上，只是轻轻地抠挖，它们就无力地退开去，任由侵入的异物大肆掠夺。亚瑟指尖短暂地抽搐了几下，又平复下来。

“得了，摩根先生结实得很，你们两个一起插他都没事。快点，别磨蹭！像个男人一样！”迈卡大笑着朝查尔斯喷出一口烟。

他们早该知道迈卡就是煽动性极强的混球，无序与疯狂是他最渴望牢牢攒在手上的东西。宛如恶魔的低语刺激着他们的神经，诱惑着两个本就动摇不已的家伙干出更多出格的事儿。

查尔斯闭着眼睛，他脑海里总是浮现出熟透的梅子，被秋风一吹，沉甸甸的果实落在地上，爆开溅出甜腻腻的汁水。现在的亚瑟就给他这种感觉，饱满又甜蜜。他们结合在一起，潮湿的甬道无意识地收缩着，包裹着他。查尔斯像只寻找盐碱地的驯鹿，用鼻子不断吸嗅着男人后颈上的皮肤。

约翰抬起亚瑟的一条腿，查尔斯深色的皮肤与性器衬托着亚瑟蜜色的皮肤显得格外淫秽，阴茎在肉穴进进出出，浅粉色的内肉被带出一小节，又在下一回被狠狠塞了回去。约翰感觉自己额角分泌的汗水，他硬得发疼，脑子里迈卡的蛊惑之音又在回响，在本能的操纵下，约翰握着自己滚烫的阴茎探向两个人的交合处——查尔斯停了下来，他似乎明白约翰想干什么。他同马斯顿一样，长时间的奔波也积攒了很久，不过他退了出来，将主动权交到了约翰手上。

约翰不知道自己看向查尔斯是怎么样的眼神，不过他接受了这份好意。亚瑟毫无阻碍地坐进约翰怀里，发烫的胸膛紧紧相贴，约翰感受着男人的乳尖在自己破烂的衬衫上摩擦。亚瑟的体内热得要把他整个人从里到外融化了，阴茎厮磨着柔韧敏感的肠壁，翻搅抽插，黏腻的液体摩擦声响清晰可闻。查尔斯趴在亚瑟背上，有一下没一下吻着男人的肩膀，约翰自然明白对方眼里的迫切，可是他还不想那么快就结束一切。

“约翰？” 

被叫到名字的人猛地弹起，无法压抑的羞耻愧疚瞬间涌上。而约翰猛烈地戳刺也直接反应在亚瑟的身上，本来半眯的绿色眼睛完全合上了，他痛苦的吸气，胸口剧烈地起伏，身侧的肋骨隐隐浮现。

约翰意识到，亚瑟今天并没有喝太多致幻的蘑菇酒，他可能只喝了三分之一，还吐掉了一些，现在他快清醒了。

约翰不敢再动，他身体紧绷，还硬在男人体内。但是下一秒轮到他大抽一口气了——查尔斯曲起两根手指撸动着亚瑟勃起的阴茎，将上面渗漏出的前液刮下来，随后手指贴着紧箍着自己性器的穴口，不由分说地挤进来。

“上帝啊，不，不要。”亚瑟低哑呢喃让人心碎，查尔斯掰过亚瑟的脸，开始吻他，不知道到是想将空气渡给他还是仅仅单纯想堵住男人的嘴。

手指变成了两根，随后又增加了。听着亚瑟越来越粗重的呼吸，约翰觉得最后要窒息的人可能会变成自己。

手指沿着肉洞边缘转了一圈，又一圈，查尔斯抽回手，很快，他有些费劲地加入了约翰。约翰额头又渗出了薄薄的汗，他能体会到很多东西，比如亚瑟被扩张得如此之开，以至于可以顺利吞下两根阴茎；又比如查尔斯柱身上跳动的血管；他丝毫不怀疑，对方和自己的精液，将在亚瑟的身体里搅做一团，把两个人都弄得乱七八糟。

迈卡刺耳又恶意的口哨声又响起了，约翰厌恶地瞥了他一眼，却惊讶地发现他正对着他们撸得起劲。不再管那个疯子，查尔斯和约翰一前一后将亚瑟覆盖住，他们想困住男人湿润而暗哑的喘息与呻吟；他们同时在男人的体内肆意摩擦，顶弄。亚瑟眼神再一次变得涣散无比，两汪绿水被眼泪浸透，没有焦点地对上约翰。

被这种视线扫过，约翰立刻先泄了出来，查尔斯却还在做最后的冲刺——每次抽动，都有白色的精液从亚瑟身体深处里飞溅出来，滴滴答答地垂落在床单上，他的腰部随着律动轻轻摇晃，源于本能的迎合与臣服。

当查尔斯也射进亚瑟身体时，脱力的男人已经完全软倒在约翰的身上，谁也没看见亚瑟是什么时候，又是被谁，可能是被约翰和查尔斯，同时给插到射的。约翰红色的破衬衫算是彻底报废了，上面带有太多可疑的体液。

查尔斯把人捞起来，用看起来还算干净的枕套替亚瑟胡乱地擦了擦。迈卡看起来也已经完事儿了，他哼着小曲从亚瑟的马鞍袋里取了一套衣服，交给查尔斯。

 

亚瑟和查尔斯骑着泰玛跟在队伍的最后面，查尔斯手上还牵着阿拉伯白马的缰绳。一行人很有默契地准备出发去圣丹斯而不是罗兹，到时候，随便找个宾馆，还得上医院，他们得等待亚瑟恢复过来。

约翰觉得鼻子里还残留着先前房间里的浑浊气味，他用力吸了吸鼻子，招来迈卡探求的目光：“小约翰哭鼻子了？”

“快滚吧，你这个混球。”

 

 ※※※

 

“我在哪儿？”亚瑟醒来就看见马斯顿坐在床边发呆，那模样看起来竟然还有几分亲切。

“圣丹斯的旅馆，亚瑟你感觉怎么样？”

“糟透了，”亚瑟躺在床上，赞美旅馆的床垫，“我脑子疼，喉咙还冒烟。身体像被野牛群踩过一样。”尤其是屁股那难以言说的部位，这太尴尬了。

“你被灌了太多的加料威士忌，查尔斯说这是宿醉过后的正常现象。”约翰把他扶起来，递上恢复药，“你还记得发生了什么？”

“一个沼泽佬叫我杀他家后院的鳄鱼，结果刚进门就被打晕了。你说那玩意儿是威士忌？草，我真得戒酒。”亚瑟自嘲，“每次喝了那个，我不太能分清什么是真实的，什么又只是我在做的噩梦。”亚瑟想，真他妈是一场噩梦，他竟然疯狂到梦见查尔斯和约翰一起狠操了自己，好吧，迈卡还在边上撸管。这太奇怪了。“不过，谢了，亏你能找到沼泽地里来。”

“不只有我，查尔斯和迈卡也来了。”

亚瑟挑起眉毛。

“那他们人呢？”

“迈卡他拿了你马鞍袋里的钱和查尔斯去买补给品了。”

亚瑟自我催眠：“好吧好吧，我不是小气的人，谢谢你们这群混蛋救了我的命。你知道他拿了多少？”

“三百刀。顺便一提，饭钱、旅馆钱和洗澡钱也是你出。”

亚瑟这才注意到约翰身上没有穿着自己看惯了的红色破衬衫，而是换了一件崭新的藏青色法式立领衬衣，闪着光的背带金属扣也格外得刺眼。

要不是嘴角的伤口太疼，亚瑟肯定要暴跳如雷大骂一大串脏话解气。

不用猜，那两个人回来也必然是焕然一新。

 

 

 

 

END

 


End file.
